Halloween Horror
by KelaBelle
Summary: Brooke,Lucas,Nathan,Haley,Peyton,Tim,Skills,Jake Go To The Last Halloween Party After that They Get Locked In The School Only That But The Schools Shutting For a Year What Will Happen comedy,Romance,Horror.
1. Chapter 1

**锘?his Story Is About Brooke,Lucas,Nathan,Peyton,Hayley,Jake,Tim,Skills As Its Halloween Party After Its Fisnehd As They Get Locked Up In There School Not Just That But The School Has Closed Down For A Year Who Will Let Them Out What Will Happen.**

**xXKelseyXx,**

-  
''Brooke Come On''--Peyton

''Wait Peyton Im Doing My Makeup''--Brooke

''Isnt It A Halloween Party So Why You Putting Makeup On''--Peyton

''Becuase Ta Da Look Im A Devil And I Have To Look Like A Sexxi One''--Brooke

''More Like Horny One,--Peyton

''You Got That Right''--Brooke

''You Like What Im Wearing''--Peyton

''You Look Scary Why Are You Dressed As A Witch They Creap Me Out''--Brooke

''Becuase Its Halloween Now Come On''--Peyton

Peyton And Brooke Then Drived To The Halloween Party While Waiting For There Friends To Arrive.

Hayley Was Dressed As A Mummy Girl,Nathan Was Dressed Up As A Vampire,Lucas Dressed Up As A Dead Cowboy,  
Skills Dressed Up As A Skeleton And JakeDressed Up As A Chain Saw Killer And Tim Erhh TimWas Dressed Up As A a a Pumkin!!.

''Nice Costume Tim''--Brooke

''I No Yehh Pumkins Are Like Cool My Mom Said It Suits Me''--Tim

''Errr maybe Your Moms Right''--Brooke Said And Then Lauphed

''So Im Going To Dance AnyOne Offer To Dance With Me''--Hayley

''I Will Got Nothing Else To Do Then Stand Here''--Lucas

''Yo Guys After This Is Over Anyone Wanna Go And Take One More Look At Our School Before It Closes.''--Skills

''Sure''--All

Skills Told Them All Too Meet Each Other At The Libary Later For When It Finshed First They Would Party And Have Fun And Make The Most Of There School Before It Was Going To Be Closed.

Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter I Think Its Great Havent Writed Much Yet As Thus Bit Was Just About The Party Next Chapter Will Be Funnier,Scarier,And More Madness Please Review Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapters A Bit Longer Hope You Enjoy When Revivewed More Chapters Will Be Done**

**XxKelseyXx**

All Of The Gang Decided To Meet Each Other At The Libary When They Got There They Sat Down For A Bit To Chat About How Much Good Times They Had There.

''So Be Honest Who Do You Think Was Hot In School''--Jake

''Even Though Shes Very Vain Ive Got To Say Brooke Davies''--Nathan

''Really Brooke Davies Never Thought You Would Say That Nate''--Peyton

''Yeahh Nate Never Thought Youd Say That'' Brooke Winked.

''How About You Lucas''--Jake

''Got To Say Tim''--Lucas Lauphed Jokingly

''Well Luke I Am Quite Sexy Arent I''--Tim

-  
''So Anyone Up For A Game Of Basketball Guys''--Nathan

''Erhh Nahh Im Not In To That Sort Of Thing''--Hayley

''Come On Girls Agaisnt Boys Come On Dont Be Scared Well Beat You''--Nathan

''Game On Guys Course Well Play You As Long As You Give Us A Boy Its Fair''--Brooke

''You Can Have Tim Then''--Nathan

''What Why Man Its Not My Fault I Shoot Like A Girl But Come On''--Tim

''Oh Stop Moaning Tim Well Beat Them Anyway''--Peyton

''Bring It On''--Lucas -  
After A 2 Hours On Playing Basketball Everyone Got Tired And Decided It Was Time To Leave As They Has So Much Fun But Knew They Had To.

''Well Bye Guys''--Hayley

''Urhmm You Lot I Dont Think Well Be Going Anywhere The Doors Locked''--Brooke

''WHAT It Cant Be Maybe Theres Another Door Open''--Lucas

''Lets All Try Them If They Dont Meet All Back Here''--Jake

They Tried Every Single Door In The School They Had Nocticed All The Rooms Where Locked And Doors And Knew They Were Stuck Stuck In School They Tried There Best To Calm Down As They Were Gettin Scared They Decided To Wait Till Someone Hopens The Locks As They Waited Over Another 2 Hour They Began More Scared But Decided Myabe Someone Would Be There Tomorrow And Would Have To Wait.

''Anyone Up For A Threesome''--Tim

''Tim''--Hayley

''What''--Tim

''Shutup''--Hayley

''OwMan''--Tim

''We Have Been Here For Hours Now Locked In A Shut Down School And Cold And All You Can Think About Is A Threesome Whats Wrong With You Man.''--Hayley

''Well Urhmm Im Going To The Record Area To See If Theres Cool Music To Listen Too''--Peyton

''Well Ill Come With You''--Jake

''And Im Going Going Back To The Libary To Read A Couple Of Books''--Hayley

''Yehh Me Too I Could Look For A Way To Get Out Of Here''--Lucas

''Well Im Going To Look At Some Lockers See If Any Girls Left Anything Cool In Them''--Tim

''Yehh Sounds Fun Wait Up For Me''--Skills

''Well I Ghess Its Just Us Too''--Nathan

''Yeahh How Great''--Brooke

''What You Want To Do''--Nathan

''Im Not Sure Talk For A While Wouldnt Hurt We Need To Catch Up''--Brooke

''Alrite Sounds Good''--Nathan

''So What You Said Earlier About Me Being Hot Was You Lying About That''--Brooke

''No no I Was Really Meaning It I Thought You Were Differenet To Other Girls You Dont Get Many Brooke Davies And YOU Should Be Happy Thats A Good Thing And I Still Think You Are Hot''--Nathan

''Well I Got A Little Secret Too I Always Had A Crush On You.Accept When You Used To Go Out With Peyton I Thought You Was A Ass Then But Apart From That I Thought You Was Cute''--Brooke

''Well Good''--Nathan

Nathan Then Moved Forwarder To Brooke Who Then Pulled Him Closer As They Were About To Kiss All They Heared Was A **Bang** On The Door.

**I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter Review Please Wounder Who Banged Was It Nothing Or What,**

**XxKelseyxx x**


	3. Chapter 3

锘?o Who Banged Huh On The Wall Lets Find Out In This Chapter Please Reviwe Guys It Would Be Nice

--

Brooke And Nathan Both Walked Over From Where The Bang Came From But No One Was There Then All Of A Sudden They Saw Everyone Running To Them All With A Scared Emotion On There Face

''Guys Me And Jake Just Heared A Bang I Swear Noone Was There''--Peyton

''Me And Lucas Did Too We Thought It Was One Of You Guys''--Hayley

''Nahh Not Me Or Tim We Thought Yows Lot Were Messing Around But Came Anyway''--Skills

''Ermmm You Lot Look Behind You''--Brooke

''Wheres That Blood Come From''--Lucas

''That Was Not There A Minute Ago''--Peyton

''I Wanna Get Out Of Here Now''--Hayley Said As She Starting Screaming

''Come On Now Calm Down Maybe Its From A Leak In The Wall Just Chill For A While''--Nathan

''Nathan You Dont Get Red Leaks And Before That We Hear A Bang Which None Of Us Made''--Brooke

As They All Stayed Silence For 5 Minutes All They Heared Was A Loud Fart

''Upps''--Tim

''Timmmm Yo Dog You Stink''--Skills

''I Had To Let It Out''--Tim

''Eww''--Hayley

BANNG BANG BANG BANG

''Thats It Im Gonna Break Thoughs Windows I Cant Stay In Here And More''--Hayley

Hayley Got A Chair From A Class And Through It Had The Window As Hard As She Could Only To Find Out It Didnt Break

''That Should Of Breaked''--Peyton

''Somethings Wrong Here What We Going To Do''--Jake

''Lets Just Stay Here I Mean Someone Got A Cell Phone To Ring Someone''--Lucas

''I Do But Ive Got No Credit On It''--peyton

''Anyone Else''--Lucas

''Np''-All

Then As They Started Chatting For A Bit They Heared Someone In A other Room Walking Around

''HELLOO WHOS THERE''--Nathan

Noone Reply But Still They Heared Footsteps In The Other Class Room

They All Went To Look In The Class Room TYhey Said They Heared Footsteps From When They Looked In Side The Room Had Noone In It And It Was Quiet Not S Sound Then

But What Was It Or Who Was It?

Right Please Review Hope You Enjoyed As Its A Question To Who Is It,  
Trying To Make It Scary But Funny 


	4. Chapter 4

锘?o Yes Sorry Made Couple Of Spelling Mistakes Only Just Realised But As Long As You Understand It Tell Me.

Anyways Carrying On With This Story

Everyone decided To Walk All Round The Building To See If Anyone Else Was In The School.

''Guys I Just Felt Someone Touch My Back Jake Said getting Worried Was It Any Of You''

''How Could It Be us Your Walking Behind Us All Lucas Spoke Quietly''

Then They Alll Heared A Tap On A Window That Tapped Loads And Wouldnt Stop

''Make It Stop Make It Stop Pleasee Brooke Said As She Starting Crying''

''Maybe We Should Split Up Becuase If Someone Is In The Building Doing This We Need To Catch Them Quicker before We Panic Too Much Nathan Suggested''

''Brooke And Peyton Come With Me Said Nathan Whilst Hayley Luke And Jake Go With Each Other And Skills And Tim Go With Each Other''

They All Splitted Up Going Diffrenet Areas

--

''Lucas Wheres All The Blood From The Floor Coming From Said Hayley''

''Im Not Sure But Dont Worry''

''Jake Are You Alright There Hayley Said Determind For A Answer''

''JAKE JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Where Are You Hayley Said Crying''

-  
Nathan,Peyton,Brooke Where Still Looking Around Holding On Too Each Other Tight As They Knew This Wouldnt End Well.

Then They Heared A Scream

''Guys Did You Just Hear A Scream And Crying Brooke Asked''

''Yeahh It Sounded Like Hayley Nathan Said Come On This Sounds Bad Lets Look For Them''

''What The Hells Going On Said Peyton Shouting''

They Looked At Hayley Whos Eyes Where All Red As She Was Crying Her Eyes Out As They Saw Her Pointing In A Door They Looked To See Jake Dead On The Floor With Blood All Over His Face And Cuts All Over Hes Body

Peyton Burst Out Crying

''Why Why Would They Do This how Could He Be Dead She Said''

''I Dont No Said Hayley Who Then Through Up We Was Talking And I Saw Blood Trailed All over The Floor Then I Asked Jake If He Was Alright Becuase He Was Being Really Quiet When I Turned Around He Wasent There.There Was Blood trailed All The Way To A Room We Looked And There He Was In There.

''Whats Wrong With This Place Said Peyton I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE NOWWW LET ME OUT SHE SAID I loved Jake So Much He Had A Daughter And How Could This Just Of Happen''

''Guys Theres Something In This Place We Know Jake Didnt Do It obouiosly Theres Someone Or Something Out There Out To Get Us All Said Nathan Getting Scared Hiself All We Can Do Is Stick Together So Wheres Skills And Tim''

''Yeahh Where Are They Said Brooke Getting Really Scared As She Was Crying''

''Omg You Guys Look Said peyton Crying Loads Again''

On The Wall In Red Blood It Said Skills

''What Does That Mean Skills Said Lucas Messing With His Hair

''I Think There After Him Next Said Brooke ''

''What We Going To theres No Way Out Of Here And Soemoens Already Dead In Here And There Nothing We Can Do Said Peyton

Then Hayley Screamed Loud Again As She Said She Saw Soemthing Running From Behind But When She Looked Again it Had Gone.

''Guys I Swear I Saw Soemthnig Then Running Up Towards But When It Saw Then When I Looked At You Again The When We Looked It Had Gone What Do You Thinks Going On''

So This Chapter I Made It More Scarier What Do You Thinks Happening Whop is It Or What Is It Ill Update When Get Some Reviews Thankyou. 


	5. Chapter 5

**hope Your Enjoying .  
Heres The Next Chapter.**

Everyone Was Walking Around It Had Been Silence For 10 Minutes Now As They Was Still Looking For Skills And Tim When A Voice From The Speaker Phone Spoke

''Hahaha Enjoying The Game Guys The Person Said Whispering With Full Lauphter Wanting To Spill If You Want Skills And Tim To Live Unlike Your Friend Jake Then Go To HeadMasters Office If You Dont Come They Will Die The Person Said''

''Omg Who Was That What Does The Person Want We Havent Done Nothing Wrong Brooke Shouted Out''

''Well One Thing For Sure Im Not Going To The HeadMasters Room Peyton Said Out Loud''

''You Have Got To Be Kidding Me Peyt We Have Too Didnt You Here They Said That It Would Kill Tim And Skills Else Lucas Said Getting Angry''

''What If Theres A Trap They Might Already Be Dead A Trap To Then Kill Us Hayley Said''

Run,Run Guys Theres No Where To Escape Listen To Your Friend Lucas You Have 5 Minutes Or Goodbye To Your Friends

''Im Going Lucas Said As he Was Walking Quickly Through The Corrider You Lot Dont Have To Come But Stop Thinking Of Yourself''

''Me Too Said Brooke I No Its The Right Thing Too Do Helping Someone Else''

''Same Here Said Nathan We Can Do It'' Looking At Hayley And Peyton Them 2 Gave A Small Smile

''Im Sorry Peyton Said I Cant No Matter I No Somethings Not Right Sorry She Said''

''Me Neither Hayley Said Good Luck Guys She Said Hugging Them''

Then Brooke Lucas And Nathan Made There Way Too The HeadMasters Office

When Lucas Opened The Door Inside He Saw Skills On The Sloor Dead With A Knife In Him While He Couldnt Even See Tim.

''Guys I Think They Was Right This Is A Trap Lucas Shouting Too Run Out''

As They Saw Tim Then In A Room They Knew He Was Not Alive As He Had Blood Out His Mouth

Then Brooke,Lucas,Nathan Ran Out The Door As Fast As They Could

Well Well The Man In The Speaker Spoke Again I See You Knew My Trap Was Coming Well Remember Your Friends If I Was You Id Look For Them Sooner Mwahahaha The Man Lauphed Then the Microphone Was Quiet Again.

''We Need Too Look For Peyton And Hayley Brooke Said''

''Why There Probably Dead Too No Point Lucas Said Sarcastically''

''Brooke Then Slapped Lucas Round The Face How Dare How Can You Say That It Was Okay When It Was Tim And Skills Though These Might Have A Chance Alive And If Your Coming Or Not I Dont Care Becuase They Are My Best Friends And Will Find Them As They Would Do The Same For Me Brooke Said Crying In Anger''

''Im Coming With You Nathan Said Hugging Her I Dont Want To Loose Hales Or Peyton Too''

''Looks Like Your On Your Own Lucas You Have That Or You Come With Us Too Help Save Our Friends Your Choose''

''He Took A Deep Breath And Followed Them To Look For Haley And Peyton''

As They Was Looking For Another 10 Minutes They Heared A Scream

'**'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''** They Heared A Blonde Running Up Towards Them With Blood All Over Her While She Was Crying

They Had Saw It Was Peyton Who Looked Scared As Ever

**Hope You Liked This Chapter Review Thanks**.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thankyou For The Reviews_

_By The Way Ive Made A New Story Its Wizard Of Oz In One Tree Hill Style Check It Out Hope You Enjoy The Chapter._ ** Chapter 6**

* * *

Peyton came running up to lucas,nathan,brooke and they had noticed she had blood all over her while she was crying

''Whats Wrong?? Peyt babes talk to me your my best friend brooke said

''Its haley she she i dont no where she is one minute shes there the next i see her with blood all over her so i go and help her see whats wrong i take my coat off when i look at her next shes gone i dont no where she is''

''Right calm down how'd you get thoughs bruises on your back nathan asked''

''Urhmm what bruises there's none dont worry about that we should be focusing on haley here she said with a strange voice how she said it''

''I dont peyton brooke said but shes probably dead now we cant risk another we have already saw the rest and there dead so shes got a chance of being dead too okay''

''Brooke how can you say that we need to look for her i saw haleys face how scared she was and i said to her i would stay by her no matter what''Peyton said screaming

''Okay fine if you say where should we look then''

''Guys lets go to the art department peyton ask with a smile''

''Why would she be in there lucas ask''

''Because peyton said jumping up i saw her go there okay so stop asking me questions''

''You just said to us that you looked to see haley had gone nathan said''

''No come on guys brooke said lets go there maybe shes right''

Art Department

''Remind me why are we here nathan said shes not in here look''

Then with a bang the door shut and locked peyton then began to start lauphing while a man came out of brooke while dragging haley and peyton across the floor

''What whats going on how can that be peyton when your there''Brooke said

''Haha brookie aww sweetie pie you believed me i knew you would ''Peyton or whoever she was said

''Your not peyton are you''Lucas said

''No way but this is my boyfriend hes names Jim say hello to him before we kill you''

''Hold on brooke said before you kill us why do you want us to die for we havent done nothing to you''

''Exactly thats the point and isnt it brilliant''

''No acutally i think its perfetic Lucas said''

''So i ghess you have just Voted Your self to get killed first step in that little room hunk''A man with a long tatto with a snake on it looking scary told him

''Fine lucas said like im scared of you lot and with that he walked into the room''

''**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** lucas dont brooke said shouting while crying with anger''

With that they shut the door and heard lucas crying with that they then opened the door to see lucas dead

''Now which ones next they said''

''I dont think so matie brooke said she got her knife out of her trousers and stabbed the clone of peyton hard'  
With that she fell to the floor Then nathan got the knife and was going to turn around to stab the man but when they looked he had gone ...

_Hope You Liked It x Review Thankyou To The People Who Have Reviewed So Far x_


	7. Chapter 7

_ Havent Updated For A While Been Busy Enjoy The Chapter.  
Thankyou For The Reviews**.**_

**Chapter.7**

* * *

**What Happened.?**

''Shit now what we going to do hes gone brooke and we dont have a clue where he is''

''Nathan listen to me all im thinking about in my head at the moment is getting out of here i saw my friends DIE and all you think about is getting this man back all i want to do is go home''

''Yeah and how we going to get out im sure if we dont kill this man we may not get out hes locked all the door's and im pretty damn sure hes out to kill us like he as to our friends so you with me or you going to die not trying cause im pretty sure id rather die trying''

''_Alright_ so whats the plan''

''Well i no you have a knife on you and i have one too we creap around and wait for the man to come out wherever hes hiding then we stab him and then get out''

''Nathan thats the dumbest plan ive ever heared on killing someone''

''Well you got a better idea''

''How about we shout him you no say we give up and he wins you no then tell him where we are then wait around the corner for him then attack him huh what you say''

''Im not sure this man sounds very clever to me he might no we are around the corner''

''Well your plan sucks too''

While brooke and nathan were arguing they had not noticed a man in the corner of the room under a table listening to everything they was saying as he heared them going on and on whos plan was better he jumped out of the room and took hes knife out.

**''NATHAN WATCH OUT''**

''Ahhh brooke brooke why am i bleeding''

''Hunny hes just stabbed you in the back''

''Am i going to b..

With that nathans body was turning blue and he was cold.

''Nathan no dont leave me you cant come on nathan im on my own here''

Brooke Began to cry while the man took all the blood of hes knife ready for her.

''WHYYY did you do that i loved him you idiot''

''You killed my love too, And your a bitch you deserve everythnig you get are you ready to die''

''Ready when you are said brooke as she took her knife out''

With that They both began to hit each other the man had slashed brookes face with the knife so she was bledding on her cheeks brooke had stabbed him in the leg then the man tripped brooke on the floor and got on top of her to stabbed her

''Bye Bye bitch''

''**Noooooooooo**''

**With that brooke woke up and found herself in peytons bedroom**

Peyton sat next to her on the bed lauphing at her.

''Whats so funny why you lauphing at me Brooke said''

''You was just a sleep and you was crying in it shouting everything i was going to wake but it was pretty funny''

''So your telling me i was just dreaming''

'Well erhh yeahh i think you was''

''So what time is it??''

''Brooke you have been asleep for about 4 hours so now its 10:00pm You wanna tell me what your dream was about''

''Of course brooke said with a smile on her face''

After all it was only a dream.

**The End.**

* * *

_So Hope You Enjoyed It.So You Think It Was a Shocker That Wasnt Going To Happen._

_Please Review And Tell Me If You Liked The Story Thankyou._

_Oh And thankyou to all thoughs people who reviwed, :)_

_Love Kelsey. P.s Check out my Other story that are going on._


End file.
